


Serendipity

by Playswithknives



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, One Night Stands, Sort of teen pregnancy because how old is loki?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playswithknives/pseuds/Playswithknives
Summary: One night Loki goes looking for a good time, and one night he should have been more careful.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I'm adding to this as I go so...yeah, there is still more to come, but I don't want the word count to become ridiculous, and if I feel after this main little story there should be more I'll add another work. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?

It was months after the invasion and new Yorks scars had mostly healed. Few buildings had remained damaged but most had been rebuilt bigger, better, and more accessible to the masses. This was all courtesy of a certain genius, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist.

Which brought Loki to a particular thought. He was horny, it was late at night, and he could teleport to the location of said  _playboy._

 _'Perfect'_ Loki thought. Who else could he guarantee would be up for a night of no strings attached fun? He took on the form of a curvy woman wearing a tight v neck mid thigh bodycon dress in black, with gold jewelry featuring emeralds, the same same colour as his eyes. He also shortened his height to 5'7".

He teleported to an ally nearby the well known favourite bar of Tony Stark and charmed his way past the bouncer into the bar. Loki scanned the area, detecting the life energies in the room and the peculiar absence of such, caused by the arc reactor.

'Ah ha, found you', Loki moved to the corner, prowling after his, 'her', prey for the night. He moved his shoulders and hips seductively, enticing both men and women throughout the bar. But especially one man. 

And,boy, could Tony not keep his eyes off of her. Loki was delighted with how receptive he was being. As he got closer, Loki licked and nibbled his lower lip, keeping up the impression of the perfect seductress. His eyes connected with his target's. Tony swallowed and placed his drink down. 

"Hello," Loki said, presenting his hand to Tony, "may I sit?" She asked.

Tony swallowed again, "uh, yeah. Yes, of course," he took the hand and kissed the knuckles, still maintaining eye contact.

Loki showed a rehearsed smile. "Excuse me, may I have a scotch, 3 fingers?" The façade asked the barman.

When the barman presented it a moment later Tony spoke up, "add it to my tab, and anything else she orders,"

Loki sent a sultry look to him, "Lola," 

"Tony,"

"Oh, I know, Mister Stark. And I must say I know of a certain... Reputation you carry. Honestly I'm curious, there's no way the rumours are true," Loki spoke over the rim of the scotch glass.

Here Tony relaxed into a topic he had experienced many times before, "well, if you refers to my drugs, well that was long ago, however if its a different activity done in private then...its probably true," he raised an eyebrow with a smile.

Loki raised the corner of his lips. 'This is going to be a good night', "is that so? I've heard men playup their skill before and I ave been left disappointed,"

"Oh but Lola, I can guarantee no complaints," tony spoke with confidence.

"I see, I suppose I'll just have to test that claim," Loki downed the rest of the glass.

Tony knew what that meant. He stood tall and offered his hand to Lola, which Loki took with enthusiasm. They strode out where they were met by Tony's chauffeur, Happy, took them straight to the tower. 

As soon as they got to the private lift to the penthouse they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

After that the night went as expected. There was a brief moment when Tony had gone to put on a condom, but Loki had stopped him, insisting he's on contraceptives, and is fully clean from any infection's or diseases. 

Truth was Loki had never experienced anything sexually transmitted, and as he was going to return to his male body, there would be nothing to worry about. 

And so they dove in, going all night in anyway they could imagine. 

As for the morning after?

Loki woke slowly to the smell of breakfast cooking. As he moved his still female body he felt the familiar ache he missed so much.

He stood from the bed and picked up a shirt from the floor where Tony had thrown it presumably before he changed into what he wore for the bar. Loki picked up the black lace nickers from the bed and slipped them on before finally leaving the bedroom in search of sustenance.

Tony was stood at the hob frying up a pan of eggs and bacon, while a toast rack already filled up sat on the marble counter.

He was wearing a well worn ACDC t shirt with equally worn jeans. He moved the frying pan from the stove with a turn on his bare toes to the plates accompanying the toast rack. The bacon was well done and crispy, just how Loki liked it. Tony put the eggs on the 2 plates for eating and the bacon on the plate with paper towel to soak up extra grease. 

"My, my mister Stark. First I don't get immediately ushered out, and then you cook breakfast? I must be special," Lola purred as she stalked closer. 

Tony turned to face the captivating woman. She was aglow in the late morning light coming in through the panoramic windows. Wearing only his t-shirt, with occasional flashes of the lace nickers, Lola was every bit what he considered to be the sexiest woman he had seen. There was a primal sense of ownership over her, seeing her wearing his t-shirt. Knowing she would be smelling him while wearing it, and that it would smell of her when she takes it off. 

"Well, from my point of view you seemed to be perfectly happy with my  _skills_ last night. And this morning," Tony added the last part with a smirk. "And I woke in such a good mood, too. So I figured I would keep the good mood going with breakfast. Assuming this is to your taste," stark lowered his eyes with nerves. He tried not to seem to nervous, but maybe this was too strong a come on.

Lola was only here for his 'service'. Which he had delivered, but that now left her without a reason to stay. She had gotten what she wanted. She might not even like the breakfast he'd been cooking.  _Oh god, what if she doesn't like bacon? What if I'm being clingy? Wait. Is breakfast too much? Is against the one night stand rules?_ He worried his cheek. 

Why was he so scares she would find this strange and unappealing? He had had many hook ups. No strings and all without so much as wanting to speak to them ever again. Actually that would be for the best. But he felt something with Lola. And that would mean only bad things, with his luck.

"Tony, you need not look so worried. I'm very grateful for the night, and breakfast. And you needn't worry about after. I'll be out of your hair shortly if you wish," she spoke smoothly, plucking a piece of bacon from the tissue, "although, I'm certainly staying for this spread. How did you know how I like my bacon?" She spoke with mirth. Cleared she was just poking fun at him. 

Tony swallowed his nerves and moved on. Clearly Lola hadn't expected or wanted anything further. Just a night of good, no  _great_ sex, and to then be on her way. 

They spoke easily, which just caused more pain to Tony when Lola finally left. Her quick wit and curious nature made her a joy for conversation. 

"Sir, if I may-"

"No you may not JARVIS," Tony interrupted his AI. 

Tony decided that clearing his mind of this practically perfect woman would be for the best. She clearly was done with what she wanted from him. And he had to say, it made him feel used. 

He set off for his lab.  Perhaps there was a project he could work on. Loki's magic was new and exciting. That would be the perfect distraction and would take weeks to develop related tech.

"Maybe just start with a scanner. Then see where it goes. Perhaps recreation? Aid?" Tony  continued toutter to himself as he made his way down to the lab, via the lift. 

...

It was weeks later when the initial scanner was up and running, Tony noticed a blip. 

...

It was weeks later, when a terrified Loki sat in his flat. Loki had felt a blip in his magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Its a year later and I added a few paragraphs. I promise its not abandoned 😅
> 
> I just need to have the right sort of ideas in my head. I'm not sure really where this will go, so its hard to write. I want to write it but idk what *shrugs*


End file.
